kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Chronicle (Cold Steel III)/Issue 6
English= Culture Everyone Prepares for the Summer Festival The Summer Festival season has come again. This year's events will continue for five days from June 17th to the 21st, featuring the cultural traditions of many areas like the nightly festivals of Saint-Arkh, and the countless lanterns lit in the bay of the Port City of Ordis. This year promises to be a lot of fun. Many people also travel to Heimdallr for the Summer Festival that begins almost a month later. Travelers from Crossbell have been increasing since last year. 'We plan to see double the number of tourists this year. We will meet demands with short tours and the like,' a Heimdallr travel agency explains. The Imperial Provincial Council will be held in the port city at the same time, but a Lamare province representative has stated there will be no problems with security. International West Zemuria Trade Conference Message According to a well-informed source, the Imperial Government is sounding out major powers in western Zemuria on the opening of the West Zemuria Trade Conference. The last conference was held in Crossbell City when it was still independent, and with many agreements falling through after the Crossbell incident, this suggestion was left up in the air. Many nations wish to participate, with the Calvard Republic as the only one to show reluctance. So, depending on the situation, the conference may be held without Calvard. Technology RF Group's 4th Development Division When thinking of Imperial makers of technology, you first think of the Reinford Company, but not many know that it's divided into three large groups. The civil war brought to light problems like each factory working in opposition to the others, but the current CEO, Irina, is totally unifying all factories. Also, the 4th Development Division that she planned for various projects is becoming more independent and is evolving into a more nimble position. We sat down with Alisa, the current manager of the division. Reporter: First of all, what does the 4th Development Division do? Section Chief Reinford (hereafter 'Section Chief): We are currently covering everything outside of the RF Group's core business. That's the orbal network and business systems R&D, as well as jointly developed new technologies, including military ARCUS orbments. Reporter: You mean jointly developed with makers from other countries? Section Chief: Yes, mainly the Epstein Foundation and ZCF of Liberl will become more and more important. Otherwise...we're working on bringing orbal bikes to consumers. Reporter: Orbal bikes! People have been talking about those. Were they developed by a different department than orbal cars? Section Chief: Well, products with questionable profitability have to be developed independently... (laughs). I'm glad they're popular. Spotlight Kleist Mall opens in Jurai! Following Heimdallr and Ordis, we're now opening our third location in the Jurai SEZ! We offer products of reliable quality at lower prices than anyone else! We will also be implementing point cards thanks to the RF Store! |-| Japanese= 【文化】各地で夏至祭の準備　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　今年も夏至祭の季節がやってきた。本年度は６月１７日から ２１日までの５日間の地域が多く、連日夜祭が開かれる旧都セ ントアークや、湾内に無数の篝火が点される海都オルディスな ど、各地で受け継がれた伝統文化を反映した光景が今年も楽し めそうだ。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　また夏至祭が一月ほど遅れる帝都の住民は、この時期各地へ 旅行に行くことも多く、去年からはクロスベルからの旅行者も 増えてきた。「今年は倍増する見込み」「短期のツアーなども 用意して需要に応えたい」（帝都の旅行社）　　　　　　　　 　なお同時期、海都では本年度の帝国領邦会議が開かれるが、 ラマール州によれば警備上の問題は特に無いという。　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 【国際】西ゼムリア通商会議、各国に呼びかけ　　　　　　　 　消息筋によれば、帝国政府が西ゼムリア大陸の主要国家に　 『第二次・西ゼムリア通商会議』の開催を打診しているという。 これは２年前、自治州時代のクロスベル市で開催されながら、 その後のクロスベル事変によって多くの協定が失効、宙に浮い てしまったことを受けての提案のようだ。　　　　　　　　　 　既に多くの国が参加の意向を示しているそうだが、唯一難色 を示しているのがカルバード共和国らしく、状況次第では共和 国抜きで開催される可能性もあり得るという。 　　　　　　　 【技術】ＲＦグループ第四開発部　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　帝国の技術メーカーといえばラインフォルト社が真っ先に思 いつくだろうが、同グループが第一から第三の製作所に大きく 分かれているのは意外と知られていない。内戦では各製作所が 対立するなどの問題も浮き彫りとなったが、現在ではＣＥＯの イリーナ会長が全ての製作所を完全統括している。　　　　　 　そんな中、元々彼女が様々な企画を立ち上げるため設立した 『第四開発部』がその手を離れ、より独立性とフットワークの 高い部署として進化しつつあるようだ。現在、同開発部のプロ ジェクト管理を行うアリサ 室長から話を伺った。 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　本誌：早速ですが、第四開発部の事業内容とは？　　　　　 　アリサ室長（以下室長）：現在のＲＦグループの基幹事業　 　　　　から外れたものを一通りカバーする形となります。　 　　　　導力ネットや業務システムの研究開発、戦術導力器　 　　　　ＡＲＣＵＳを含めた新規技術の共同開発などですね。 　本誌：共同開発というと他国のメーカーとでしょうか？　　 　室長：ええ、主にエプスタイン財団、リベールのＺＣＦとの 　　　　技術提携で、今後ますます重要になると思います。　 　　　　他には……導力バイクの製品化なども手がけましたね。 　本誌：導力バイク！　一部で話題になっていますよね。　　 　　　　導力車とは違う部門で製品化されていたんですか？　 　室長：まあ、採算性が疑問視される製品は独自にやるしか　 　　　　なくて…（笑）　ご好評のようでホッとしています。 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 【広告】クライストモール、ジュライ店オープン！　　　　　 　帝都、海都に続いてジュライ特区に３号店がオープン！　　 　確かな品質の商品を他店よりもお安くご奉仕いたします！　 　ＲＦストアとの提携によりポイントカード導入も予定！ Category:Newspapers Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Books